Kane Jr
Kane Jr was born sometime between the 11th and 12th Toastervisons and is the child of Kane and Nigella. Kane Jr has often diplayed a rebellious attitude towards parental authority and has a misplaced affection for AAC although Kane says "it's just a phase". Jr runs away from home kane Jr decieded to stay in the Stahl Federation to get away from his pesky parents who wanted him to behave. Nigella is worried for his saftey but Kane insists that " you have to let them make their own mistakes" The first taste of power Kane Jr was put in charge of kaneland during the 4th Stahl-Kaneland war because kane was getting a headache from all the attacks and it was time for Jr to "Take some responsibility and learn the family business". Jr's first act is to hand over his authority to AAC to become a sort of protectorate. Howveer in the face of Stahl threats Jr agrees to split Kaneland in two to form KaneJrLand in the north and "Kanelander" state in the south whih becomes part of the federation. Jr gets disinherited After the total loss of control of Kaneland Jr is disinherited by Kane for gross incompitence and because he is a "big dissapointment". This is hinted at in the 13th Toastervison intro video and confirmed later. It is thought that kane Jr is too busy playing with his toys and chillin with AAC to care much about this and it is possible that Kane will reverse the decision once Jr has "learned his lesson". Kane believes that Kanegella will provide the sibling competition neccessary to make Jr improve himself and show he is worthy of carrying on the legacy of Kane. Arranged marriage and the Cult of the Machine God association Kane, as some sort of symbol for international unity, attempted to marry Jr off to Harry Styles. Jr was most displeased with this, so after their wedding, he led Harry Styles up to their honeymoon hotel room under the pretense of sexytimes. However, it was soon revealed that Jr had been in talks with Jim Moriarty, who had offered Jr a way out of this forced marriage by giving him a gun and a posioned ring. He ripped off his shirt to reveal a machine god tattoo, and shot Styles in the face, killing him instantly. He then activated the ring, which had been stolen by Kane, putting him into a state of weakness for several months. He tried to make an escape, but was captured by Holiday Island Authorities almost instantly and placed under the custody of his father who grounded him and sentenced him to a fuckton of community service. Rehabilitation Months later, once Kane had recovered, he decided Kane Jr was rehabilitated and had atoned for is crimes, and put him up to stand for Kaneland as their UNEC candidate. Kane Jr was equally unhappy with this however, as he just wanted to go to university in Dalania to study fine art. Jr goes to AAC After Kaneland quit the UN Jr was recalled from the UNEC and sent to AAC to act as Kaneland ambassador. Jr had been complaing about the lack of culture in kaneland and Kane is rumoured to have bought him a one way ticket. Jr gets kidnapped While working at AAC Jr discovered some important documents but before he could share his discoveries he was capured by a musterious cult. The avengers assembled to rescue one of their own. See Target 413 for details. Death Jr died at the hands of Violet Bloodstone as part of a rescue attempt by the Avengers. His body was flown home and is thought to be in cyrogenic storage in the Palace of Kane. Bravos There are rumours that the remains of Jr and Kanegella were evacuated on the Kanish Ark during the flight from Arsinos but whether the technogy to maintain them could have been kept functioning after all this time is debateable. The Kanelamic government has never commented on the matter and those who ask questions are visited by the Inquisition.